My Little Human: Back To Reality
by XxEmeraldFirexX
Summary: The Mane 6 are humans now! They still have magic and whatnot, but they are now dealing with real-life situations and hardship. Bills, love triangles, mistakes, and PLENTY of twists! Instead of Ponyville, they live in 'Vintage'. Rated T. Has OC! CONTAINS ALL GENRES! :D
1. Chapter 1: Real Life is Magic

My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 1

The sun wasn't shining in Vintage. In fact, it was rather dreary. Faded clouds colored in splashes of pewter and slate crammed the sky above. It was a bitter February morning and most of the folk that lived in Vintage were indoors. Amongst those people was a teen, given the name Twilight. She was known to b very intelligent, for she was Princess Celestia's private student, and what she studied was magic.

Some people are born with horns that possess magical powers, others with wings, or none, or both. Twilight was a unicorn. She had a small horn that stuck out atop her head that parted through her bangs.

Twilight had always been a studious pupil. Her Mark even had to do with magic. All unicorns had powers, but not very much. People like Twilight, on the other hand, have more than you can envision. A Mark is something everybody gets when they realize who they are destined to be, or what their purpose in life is, find their super-special talent, etc. The Mark can be found on a human's shoulders, and the back of their neck.

"_**Knock knock knock!**_"

"Oh, who could that be?" Twilight said aloud to herself. She got up from the chair she had been lounging in for almost an hour. On her way to the door she passed the star-shaped clock on the wall. It read _10:17_.

She opened the door. She was surprised to see her friend Applejack at the door. She was quite the shocker. She had gorgeous rusty-blonde hair kept back in a smooth ponytail. And Applejack's curves, how they made Twilight jealous. It's not that Twilight didn't have any, but Applejack's were insane!

"Well howdy, Twilight! I was just wonderin' if y'all like to hang out at the park tomorrow. Pinkie Pie an' Rainbow will be there too. Whaddya say? Are ya busy?"

Twilight slouched one hip a bit and tried to be cool. "Oh, uh, I don't know, let me check my calendar, one sec." To be honest, Twilight hadn't had plans all week. She had secretly hoping somebody would come by. She was dying to get out of the house. She pretended to check her calendar, the proceeded to the door. "Um, ya, I'm free. What time? I keep a _tight_ schedule."

Applejack raised one eyebrow, and made a face that said, _um, okaay. _"Uh, ya , right, um how bout noon?"

Once again Twilight 'checked' her calendar, still trying to keep her cool act.

"Yeah, I'm free. See ya then!" Twilight gave a half-smile.

"Sweet, see you tomorrow.." Applejack turned.

Twilight shut her door and leaned against it. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Trying to be cool is a lot of work! How does Rainbow do it?

Applejack rolled her eyes. _ Somethin ain't right with that girl. _She thought. _It's probably from her being all cooped up in that library all day. _

**Later**

Back at Fluttershy's place, Rainbow Dash and Angel were having an arm wrestling match.

"Oh, no... please." Fluttershy cried softly.

"I don't want anybody hurt. Please stop." Her voice was too weak for Rainbow Dash or Angel to even hear.

_**Slam!**_

"Haha, I win again, that settles it, humans _**are**_ better than bunnies!" Rainbow Dash did a little victory dance around the room, while Angel crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh yeah, uh huh!" Angel 's face grew red.

"Guys, please, oh no…" Fluttershy knew where this was going.

"AAHHH!" Rainbow dash shrieked. "Ow, ow ow! The dumb bunny kicked me in the shin!"

Angel smirked.

Rainbow Dash recovered a bit. "Oh, come here you little-!" She held up her fists.

"Raaainbooow!" Fluttershy screamed.

Rainbow stared wide-eyed at Fluttershy.

"Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry, it's just that there's no v-violence allowed in my home." Fluttershy cowered in fear over what she had done.

Rainbow shrugged and smiled at her. "Oh, ok, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy ceased her cowering and gave a little smile. Her friend wasn't mad. She thought she had screamed very loud, but in actuality, all she did was raise her voice a teensy-tiny bit.

Rainbow sat on the couch. "So, do you want to come with us tomorrow? We're going to the park. Applejack said Pinkie and Twilight are coming."

"Oh, I'd love to come, and play with all the squirrels and they birds, but what about Rarity?"

"Oh, Rarity, I meant to ask, but I forgot. I'll ask her later."

"Okay, I will see you then." Fluttershy grinned.

Rainbow Dash looked at her watch. "Darn it, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!" she ran out the door.

"Thanks for dinneeer…!" Her voice trailed off.

Fluttershy watched Rainbow take off and fly away.

"Oh Rainbow, always got somewhere to be." Fluttershy giggled.

Rainbow zoomed through the sky, all the people she passed by saw only a flash of her black hair died with a whole spectrum of colors. Rainbow Dash was a pegasus. She was human, but with wings.

_**Zoom, Flash! Whirr!**_

She sped through the air hurriedly, quick to get home to Cumulus. Cumulus was a city made of clouds right above Vintage. It was full of many pegasi humans. Only pegasi could walk on clouds, and that is why, nobody else really came up there.

"Wooow!" Scootaloo's face filled with awe as she gazed at her favorite person soaring through the sky.

_I can't wait, someday, I'll fly just as good as her! _She thought with excitement.

Finally Rainbow arrived at her destination. She walked inside her fluffy cloud condo. "Ahh, home, sweet, home!" She sighed in exhaustion. She plopped onto her cloud couch. Every night, whenever possible, she would write in her diary, though she told **no-one **about it, in fear someone would try to find it. She shared everything with that diary, it helped her collect her thoughts, and get ready for another day. She would be ruined if someone read it!

_Oh, I forgot to call Rarity! I should do that now! _She panicked, then picked up the cloud phone. It felt warm and soft against her cheek.

_**Riing, riiing! **_

"Ohh!" The phone startled Rarity. She was just about to go to bed, and she was dressed in her silk nightgown, and see-through cloak. Her hair was done-up in curlers. She rushed over to the phone.

"Oh, um hello?"

"_Hey, Rarity, It's Dash. We were wonde…." _Rainbow explained about the day to come.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Rainbow! I am unable to attend! I have some outfits that I need to get finished for a newspaper contest! The winner gets to hang out with Photo Finish in her studio in Barbridge and see her designs! I wish I could, but I just can't pass this opportunity up!"

"_Okay, Rarity, I understand. I'll tell the others! Good luck on your outfits!"_

"Thank you Rainbow Dash, but if you don't mind, I have some beauty sleep to catch up on!"

"_Alright, Rarity, goodnight!"_

Rarity hung up her bejeweled phone. _Time for some beauty sleep. I need to wake up fresh to design those outfits! _

Rainbow Dash sat back down on her couch. _Now I can write in my diary!_ She thought excitedly. She grabbed her pen and began to write down,

_Dear Diary, I can't stand this feeling…It always feels like I'm at war with myself, because I am so in love with… _

_**Author Note**_

_**So how was the first chapter? Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger. Well, sorta.**_

_**Please R&R and let me know if I should continue! Thanks 3 **_

_**~EmeraldFire~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes happen

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 2**

Ahh! It was another beautiful morning in Cumulus! Rainbow Dash awoke to the cawing of the black crows outside her window. Oh how she hated those crows. She stuffed her cloud pillow (which was very comfy) onto her head, trying to block out the noise. "Ughh!" She tried desperately to ignore their annoying caws. It was like they were taunting her with their 'Ha, Ha!'

"That's it!" Rainbow grumbled. She took her head out from under the pillow and flung herself out of bed. _Caw! Caw!_ The crows went on. Rainbow gritted her teeth. "You want a fight? YOU WILL GET ONE!" Rainbow Dash clenched her fists. She was quite irritable in the mornings. "Ha!" She pounded the glass window. It completely shattered. A few lines of blood began to trickle down her arm. She ignored the pain. Right now she was pissed.

_**Flap, flap, whirr!**_

She took flight, pursuing the murder of crows. She smiled a devilish grin.

"Heh, thought you could get away with waking me, did you?!"

She flew through the city of Cumulus. Pegasi screamed as they dodged Dashie. Merchants tried to protect their products. Dashie turned her head to the side a bit and waved at everybody. This was a mistake.

_**Crash!**_

She ran into a cart of cabbages, which was now obliterated. "MY CABBAGES!" the man wailed. (Last Airbender humor)

Rainbow got up from the heap of green and white balls of mush and stuck her hand into her pocket. She took out a fifty and tossed it at the man. "Whoops, sorry..." she shrugged. She turned and glared sharply at the crows that had settled on a cloud about twenty meters away. She slowly walked towards them, using some buildings to hide behind. She smiled.

"Gotcha!" She flew out to catch them. They cawed in surprise and flapped away. "Ugh!"

The group now started downward toward the ground, into Vintage. She was hot on their trail.

_**Zoooom!**_

They whisked past the trees down in Vintage. "Heh heh, not much longer til' I catch you!" She reached out a hand and attempted to grab a crow. Her attempt failed. "**Noo!**" They were very close, barely hovering, above the forest floor now. They were headed straight for a tree. Rainbow didn't notice. UP the birds flew in a V shape.

"Ohhh, ow…" Dash groaned as she sat up. "This is one hell of a headache." She sat there and thought for a moment. "**Dammit!** They got away!" She stood up quickly and looked at her surroundings. She let out a big sigh. "DAMN BIRDS!" she kicked the tree she had flown into.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you ought to be nice to the wildlife."

Rainbow Dash perked up. Her eyes grew wide, a deep ocean of magenta swirls. Dashie turned.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fluttershy," she put one arm behind her head and leaned against the tree. "Just those crows, haha, getting on my nerves…" she smiled a huge, suspicious smile.

Fluttershy stood there for a moment. The silence was awkward. "Um, okay..." she giggled. It was the cutest giggle anybody had probably ever heard.

Fluttershy tugged on the sleeve of her yellow sweater. It helped when she was nervous. "Rainbow, why are you dressed like that? You're not going to park like that, are you? I mean, it's fine if you are…"

"Huh." Rainbow looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her pajamas! They were her favorite, too. Her pale azure shorty-shorts, with her Mark and a varsity number on the side, with her white and baby blue tank, which also had her Mark displayed on the chest area. It was a very 'showy' outfit. The fact that she was barefoot didn't make it any better.

Rainbow Dash's face turned a very dark shade of pink and she tried to hide her body, which she shouldn't be ashamed of. She has very nice curves.

"Oh, I must've skipped that step! Haha! Gotta go! See you at the park later!" She dashed off into the sky.

"Haha silly Dashie." Fluttershy smiled.

**Back at Twilight's**

"Ugh, what am I gonna WEAR!?" Twilight yelled to no one in particular. In her right hand she was holding a cute purple and gray plaid skirt along with a puffy-sleeved white top that came with a plaid vest of the same color. In her left hand, she held a beautiful blue and pink floral halter dress.

"Maybe I can help." Spike, her little brother, ran down the stairs.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Boys like you know nothing about fashion!"

Spike crossed his arms. "Well, I can at least tell you which one looks sexier on you!"

"Spike you pervert!"

Spike giggled.

"Sick! I'm your sister! Ugh!" Twilight took her outfits upstairs to try on.

After trying them on, she chose the plaid outfit. She twirled in front of her mirror.

"So cute, so preppy!" She let out a little giggle. It was nice to feel pretty. It wasn't very often that she did.

She walked downstairs, after doing her hair like usual, except she put a plaid ribbon in.

"Mmm, niice!"

"Spike SHUT UP!" She grabbed a rolled up newspaper near her and chased after Spike. "I'm going to **get **you!"

"Ahh! Spike screamed. His high-pitched voice cracked. He hadn't yet hit puberty, so his voice sounded like a six year old girl's sometimes.

**At the Park**

"Gosh darn, where is she?" Applejack looked around the park. Everyone had arrived, except Pinkie…

"While we're waiting, let's have a Frisbee competition!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Oh, okay... " Applejack started over to the field in the middle of the park.

"Hey Fluttershy, wanna play?" Dash walked over to her.

"Oh, um, no thanks. I don't really like rough games like that." Fluttershy hung her head, and folded her hands behind her back.

Dashie smiled. "Hey, no prob, that's what I love about you!" She flew off to join the gang playing Frisbee.

Fluttershy walked over to a park bench surrounded by a bunch of flowers. She watched them play their game of Frisbee. Since the teams were uneven, they had asked Bon Bon to join Rainbow's team. A little bit later, some butterflies flew over her head.

"Oooh, monarchs. Hi there." She whispered to them. They landed on her hair, one right on her nose.

"Hehe! You're so beautiful!"

"**EVERYBODY PAAARTAAYY!**"

The butterflies quickly flew away.

"Oh no. Please come back." She watched as they flew away, terrified.

"**PARTY TIME!**"

Applejack looked over to see who was yelling, but she already knew who it was. _Pinkie Pie…_

Pinkie Pie set out a radio and switched it up real loud, and started dancing to the Hustle. (lol)

"Umph, yeah! Uh huh! Partay! Doo doo doo-duh-doo-duh-doo doo doo!"

Twilight face-palmed herself.

"Pinkie… Pinkie… PINKIE PIE!"

Pinkie stopped dancing and looked over at the girls.

"What? Don't you wanna, mm-mmm, HUSTLE!" She shook her hips and did a little dance.

Applejack sighed. "No Pinkie, it's just that you're being a little-"

"Embarrassing!" Rainbow Dash butt in.

"Rainbow!" Twilight whispered. She elbowed her in the ribs.

"Owee.."

"Em-embarrassing?" Pinkie made a pouty face.

_And tacky… _Rainbow thought. It was true. She was wearing a pretty tacky outfit. It was a big poofy pink skirt, with balloons embroidered onto the hem. The top cut off at the shoulders, and it was also a corset tied with brightly colored ribbon. Not to mention those pink go-go boots of hers, and the miniature top hat strapped onto her head. Basically she was Nicki Minaj in her Barbie outfit.

"No, what Dash here meant tah say, is, aren't you overdoing it a bit? It's just a get-together at the park…"

Fluttershy walked over.

"Bu-but I brought cupcakes!" Pinkie whipped a tray full of freshly baked cupcakes into view. Where they came from, nobody knew.

Applejack licked her lips. "Okay, you're fine now, Pinkie Pie!"

They all gazed at the perfectly glazed (RYHME! LOL YEAH!) cupcakes, mouths watering.

"I've been trying a new ingredient, hope you like it!"

Pinkie Pie grinned maliciously and chuckled. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N: Just kidding! Just kidding! (Joke made in reference to the horror fanfic "Cupcakes.")**

They each grabbed a cupcake and began stuffing their faces.

"These are **awesome**!" Rainbow Dash had frosting all over her face.

"So that's why ya'll were late." Applejack chuckled.

Pinkie grinned. "Mmm-hmm!"

"Oh, thank you, P-Pinkie!" Fluttershy daintily wiped her face.

When they were all done eating, they decided to go out and play a few rounds of baseball.

**Back at Rarity's Studio**

(Haha you thought I forgot ALL about Rarity! Tsk, tsk! Shame on you!)

"Oh! Time! Running! Out! MUST COMPLETE OUTFIT!" Rarity rolled on the floor crying. She looked at the clock. "It's already 4:15! My outfits need to be submitted at FIIIIVE! Waahhh hah! Uh huh, uh huh!" Rarity had been in total 'Drama Mama' mode for about…. 7.3 minutes.

Her problem was that she couldn't decide to do a gem or a bow for the final piece! She had made two beautiful outfits to submit in the contest.

The first one was a gorgeous gown with a pleated halter top, and a knee length poofy, but elegant body, also pleated, trimmed with blue fabric. The main part of the dress was white, and the sash was a brilliant purple that was embroidered with swirls and sequins.

The second one, the outfit she was still working on, was a very high-fashion business outfit. It had a white top which had poofy arm- length sleeves, with ruffles on the ends. The collar was a big ruffle that flared out around the neck down to the chest and to the purple sash, which was high above the waist. It also had a very stylish black pencil skirt.

Now Rarity couldn't decide between putting a gem, or a bow on the front of the sash.

"THIS IS THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Oh! Someone's here!" she instantly exited Drama Mama Mode.

She opened the door to see her neighbor Gruff at the door. He was dirty head to toe, as always. But that was because his Mark was one of a construction worker. He worked in the dirt all day, and loved it! The total opposite of the young, beautiful, sleek, Rarity!

"Why hel-" Gruff pushed her out of his way and began walking over to her unfinished outfit, with a very long, strange gait.

"Well, I never! That is **no** way to treat a lady!" she complained as he looked for her gem box.

"What are you doing in here! You'll track mud all over the place!" He grabbed some glue and handed it to Rarity, along with a dazzling polished sapphire, in the shape of Rarity's Mark.

"Get out! I'll call the poli-i-i-ce!" she whined.

"My Celestia! Just take the damn gem and put it on!"

"That is not how you should speak to-"

"Do it! I've been having to listen to you whine for almost twenty minutes! It's the worst sound in all of Dawntopia!"(Equestria)

"Oh, my..." she hesitantly took the dirtied gem from his grimy hands. She rubbed it off on her coat. She glued it onto the sash, and stepped back to stare at it in amazement.

"Why, you're quite right, it looks fabulous with a gem! And especially this one! Thank you Mr. Gruff!"

Gruff bowed. "My pleasure!" he said sarcastically and left.

"Now I can submit my outfits! Now I can submit my outfits!" she sang as she bounced around her boutique. "Yay!"

**Back at the Park: During Softball Game**

"Run, run run!" Rainbow Dash called to Applejack.

"You're out! Teehee!" Pinkie Pie tapped Applejack at second base.

"Now wait just a gol-darn minute! I done made it before you tapped me!" Applejack denied.

"No, I tapped you first!" Pinkie retorted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEPPY-DOODLE DANDY!"

The two went on bickering for a moment.

"Guys… guys!" Twilight tried.

"Nope!"

"Yessiree!"

"QUIE-E-E-T!" Twilight screamed. She ran over to the girls. They stared at her in fear, well at least Applejack. Pinkie had on her usual happy, yet creepy, grin.

"Girls! No fighting! Softball is about _**teamwork**_!"

She went on lecturing to them when another group of people playing baseball across the field hit their ball a little too hard.

"Look out!" the batter screamed trying so warn her, but to no avail.

"Twilight!" Applejack yelled and pointed toward the sky. She backed up.

"Huh, what-!" Twilight turned, but it was too late.

_**Thwack.**_

**A/N:**

**Finally it's up! Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing!**

**I would love your support! Brohoof! /)(\**

**~EmeraldFire~**


	3. Chapter 3: No More Smiling

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 3**

"Twilight!"

"Oh no..."

"We'll get ya'll some help!"

**_Beep, beep, beep…._**

Twilight's life support beeped. She took it pretty hard to the head the day before. All the girls were gathered outside Twilight's room.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Rainbow Dash was worried.

Nurse Redheart looked at Rainbow with a solemn look.

"We're not sure. She suffered major damage to the head. The baseball was going really fast, and the impact was harder since it was hit from a short distance."

Applejack hung her head in shame.

"Oh, golly, if I had just accepted Ah was out, maybe this wouldn't 'ave happened."

"You shouldn't blame y-yourself, A-applejack…" Fluttershy stuttered, holding back tears.

The door at the end of the hall slammed open. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

"I came as fast I possibly could!" Rarity ran down the hall to the room, her platforms clacking with each step. She stopped by outside the door.

"How do you run in those things?!" Rainbow stared at Rarity's ridiculously tall shoes.

"Practice." she answered, her face serious.

"Where's Pinkie?"

"Babysittin' the Cake twins." Applejack answered.

Rarity opened the door into Twilight's room.

"She's resting!" Nurse Redheart protested.

She was lying peacefully in her bed. Some IVs were attached to her right arm. The machine gave a steady beep. _Beep, beep, beep._

Rarity flinched. It was hard to look at such a grotesque injury, especially for Rarity. She set her Gucci handbag down a little table near the doorway that had a picture frame and a vase of bluebells and baby's breath, Twilight's favorite. In the picture frame was a photo of all the whole group together, even Spike. It was taken on Twilight's birthday last year.

A _pang_ hit Rarity in the chest. On Twilight's last birthday, she had ditched her for half of the first part of the party to socialize with her high-class friends. Everything went well, but Rarity still felt bad. And what if Twilight's last birthday was her _last _birthday? At the thought of that a few tear streamed down Rarity's face.

She sat on her knees next to the bed, and stuffed her tear-stained face into Twilight's arm.

"I'm so very sorry, Twilight. I am..." She sniffled a bit.

She sat there while the others watched her. They were crying, too. Nurse Redheart had left for lunch and was going to be back in about 45 minutes.

Twilight opened her eyes a bit.

"R-rarity?" she closed her eyes again.

Rarity was in the room for about ten minutes when someone came down the hall.

She knocked on the inside of the doorway.

"H-hello? I came to apologize…" the blonde girl looked very guilty.

"Apologize? For what?" Rainbow Dash questioned her. She grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. She was a very beautiful pegasus, with long blonde hair, stunning amber eyes…

She looked down at the ground.

"I—I'm so sorry… I was the one who hit the baseball. Please- forgive me."

Rainbow's eyes filled with tears. She gritted her teeth and shook head.

"No. no. You **idiot**!" she was sobbing now.

"I hate you! I hate you!" she choked on her words.

"Our friend is **_fighting for her life_**, and you're just fine! It's not fair!" she lashed out at the young adult.

Rainbow's words stabbed the girl's heart, she felt more ashamed then she had ever in her life.

"I… please… I'm so so sorry…" she looked Rainbow straight in the eyes. It was hard so see though, because the tears blurred her vision.

She shook her head. "I just don't know what went wrong…"

Everybody looked over at her slack-jawed.

Rarity whipped her head to look at her. She stood up, and walked over to her slowly.

"Derpy?" she questioned.

The gray-winged Pegasus nodded.

"I go by Ditzy Doo now."

"You related to Scooby-Doo?" Rainbow Dash tried to lighten the mood. In return she got four sets of eyes glaring at her. She shrugged.

"But about ya'll wall-eyes?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"I had them fixed. I decided to start anew." Ditzy explained.

"I'm just so-so-sorry! I wanted to speak to Twilight."

"Okay… th-that's fine…" Fluttershy allowed her in.

"Listen, Twilight, I don't know if you can hear me, but, I'm so sorry." She broke down into tears.

"Let's leave h-her alone f-for a while guys…" they decided to leave the hospital for just a bit. A few of them had plans, like Applejack needed to get ready for spring on the farm, and Rarity was late for her usual meet at the spa.

After some time, the nurse came back.

"Oh, hello, there." Nurse Redheart wasn't expecting anybody in the room but Twilight.

Ditzy looked over at her. She was worn out from crying.

"So..." Nurse Redheart looked at the clipboard she was holding.

"There is a 38% chance that Twilight will survive. Let alone have her brain fully working."

Ditzy sat on the floor for a moment, staring into space. No emotion, not a bit, was noticeable on her face.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you think Twilight will get better?" Fluttershy never stuttered around Rainbow Dash. She was very comfortable around her.

Fluttershy was walking on the ground, while Rainbow flew by her side.

"Ehh, I hope so! If she did, that would be awesome!" She did a twist in the air.

Fluttershy giggled.

"Yeah." They continued walking. Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, do you think we should pay Spike a visit? He's probably really worried about his sister."

Rainbow Dash landed gently on the ground beside her.

"Yeah, bet he's tearing himself apart." she frowned.

Fluttershy walked ahead.

"Oh hi, Mr. Robin! Are your eggs almost ready to hatch?" She fluttered up to a branch in the tree to take a closer look at the nest.

"Your Mark is showing!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Oh!" Fluttershy lost her concentration and fell, scaring a few birds.

"Here, let me help you up." Rainbow grabbed her hand and lifted her up with a smile.

"Thanks." She pulled up her blouse to cover her Mark. She always got embarrassed whenever anybody saw her one of her Marks, because she thought if you were able to see someone's Mark, they were showing too much skin. Well, she only applied that to herself.

Her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

When they got to Twilight's "tree-house" Rainbow knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes but Spike finally opened the door. His eyes were all red, like he had been crying.

Fluttershy bent down so she was his eye level.

"Are you okay? You look really sad. We came to see if you needed any help with anything."

Spike sniffled a little bit.

He fell into Fluttershy's soft embrace. He let out a small cry.

"Is sissy going to be alright? I didn't come because I didn't want to see how she looks. It sounded bad."

Fluttershy ran her fingers through Spike's blonde (with some green streaks) hair and sighed.

"Oh, Spike, we don't know. But I'm sure it will be fine. Only Celestia knows."

Spike looked into Fluttershy's worried cyan eyes.

Rainbow Dashed glared at Spike with jealousy and sighed. She wanted to be hugged like that.

**Over at Sugarcube Corner**

"Thanks for babysitting, dearie!" Mrs. Cake waved goodbye to Pinkie Pie.

"No problem! I love to make my friends smile!"

Pinkie walked, no, more like bounced, to the hospital.

By now Ditzy had left. She walked to the front desk.

"Hello? How can I help you?" A friendly looking man behind the counter asked her.

"Teehee, I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle!"

"Hmm." He shuffled some papers .

"Are you a relative?"

"No, but I'm her best friend! Such a great friend, in fact probably the best friend in all of Dawntopia, so we are basically family since we are such great friends and-"

"Okay! Okay! Room 208."

"Yay! Thanks! Here's a cupcake! Swee!"

She left a pink cupcake on the counter for him, and skipped on down the hall.

He looked at the cupcake. "Um, okay…" He shook his head, that was one crazy woman!

"Quiet down! Some patients are sleeping!" A nurse scolded hPinkie.

"Whoopsy doopsy! Sorry!" she slowed down to a nice even skip.

"208, 208, 208…" She looked at the doors she passed.

"Oh! 208! I found it!" She walked over to a small room. She opened the door, to see Twilight inside.

She cringed at the sight of her head injury.

"Ouchee wouchy…" she whispered behind gritted teeth.

She walked over to the bed. She looked closely at the IVs in her arm.

"Poor Twilight." She breathed.

She plopped down on the floor beside her. Even if she did recover, she'd have a nasty scar on the side of her forehead. Pinkie sighed. Now she couldn't make Twilight smile. She thought about how this accident could've been prevented.

_Well it started with us playing baseball. _she thought. _Then I tagged Apple jack, but we couldn't tell if she was out or not, so we started arguing._ Pinkie felt bad. Right then she _hadn't_ been making her friends smile._ Then Twilight came over and-_ Pinkie gasped. If they hadn't fought, then Twilight wouldn't have come over to lecture them, and- "She'd still be okay…" she said aloud to herself.

_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Yes it does_

Now Pinkie Pie felt horrible. She didn't feel like smiling at all. She didn't want to. Pinkie wanted to cry. _Needed_ to cry.

Her hair went flat. Was this all _her_ fault? NO, it couldn't be true.

_'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

_Yes I do_

_Bust it out from ear to ear, let it begin_

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer_

Now she needed _someone else_ to make _her_ smile. "I'm so s-sorry Twilight." For the first time in a _long _time, she started crying. _It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_ Was all she could think.

_It's true, some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad_

_But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

_There's one thing that makes me happy_

_And makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

She tried to stand up, but her legs were all wiggly, like spaghetti. She ran out of the hospital crying. She had to get home. She had to so she could cry alone.

"Miss Pinkie! How are y-" Mr. Carrot Cake stared as Pinkie Pie, the happiest girl in all of Dawntopia ran upstairs _crying_.

"I'm sorry!" was all she could say.

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile, I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

Pinkie Pie went upstairs and locked her bedroom door. She flopped onto the bed, stuffing her face into her homemade pink pillow. "No, no ,no! I am not the best friend in all of Dawntopia. I'm probably the worst!" She sat up and brought her knees into her chest.

_Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

And for the rest of the night she lay there crying. Eventually she ran out of energy and fell asleep.

Twilight still lay in the hospital, weak and broken.

Will she live? Or will she die?

_Come on everypony smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!_

**A/N:Sorry if it was kinda sad. Did you like it? Please R&R**

**And check out my other stories! I update almost daily! I really love this story!**

**~EmeraldFire~**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Hope

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 4**

Everybody was worn out from crying. It had been exactly 2 weeks since the baseball incident. There was only a 38% chance that Twilight was going to live, let alone have her brain fully recover.

Today is the day, the day that Rarity finds out if she won the designer competition. First place gets to spend time with Photo Finish, and receives 10,000 dollars to start their career in fashion. Second place gets 1,000 dollars, and third gets 500. Rarity couldn't wait. Her stomach was tied in twisted knots, and she felt like vomiting. It didn't help that her friend Twilight was in the hospital.

After she got ready, Rarity drove over to the town square on her scooter. (they did not have cars in this world in fear that Dawntopia would become a smoggy concrete jungle.)

A stage was already set up in advance for Photo Finish's arrival.

Rarity waited a while, but it was worth it.

Photo walked up onto the stage. She looked like a stylish Lady Gaga.

Everybody cheered. (Don't forget everybody is a human! Whenever I write this all I can picture is ponies! Don't make this mistake!)

"Okay! Now, me! Photo Finish, will announce the winners!" A large cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Third place is….."

Rarity prayed it would be her. She needed the money, to both start her career, and help pay for Twilight's medical bills.

"Mossy! Congrats!" What?! Rarity was heart broken. Well maybe she would get the grand prize.

"Second place is… River Stone!" No, no… Rarity was tying so hard to hold back tears.

"And first is Firework! Congratulations!"

Rarity's heart sank. Now she wouldn't be able to help Twilight. Everybody was depending on her to pay the bill. Now Twilight might have to be taken off life support.

**Meanwhile**

Rainbow Dash sat alone in her condo. She was so bored.

_**Riing, riing.**_

"Yes! A call!" Rainbow rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rainbow, I was wondering if you wanted to come over…"

Rainbow knew that adorable voice anywhere.

"Ah, sure! I'd love to! See you soon!"

"Ok, b-" Rainbow hung up on her. She had to get ready!

Rainbow shivered.

"Where is that draft coming from?" she thought aloud.

She looked over to her bed, and the window next to it.

"Ohhh…." It was the window she broke a few weeks ago. She had meant to repair it.

But right now she had somewhere super special to be! She was so excited to go to Fluttershy's house! Fluttershy meant the world to her. They had been best friends since Flight School!

Rainbow wondered what they were gonna do this time. She was so excited she did a happy dance. She would have been extremely embarrassed if anybody saw her do her that, though.

_Boom!_

Rainbow slammed Fluttershy's door without even knocking.

The timid girl jumped.

"Oops, sorry…" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"No problem." Fluttershy was sitting on her couch knitting a red sweater for Angel.

_I don't think he'd want to wear a sweater. _Dash thought.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Rainbow flew around in circles.

"Oh, be careful!" Fluttershy warned.

Rainbow Dash knocked over a pink vase with a slap of her hand, but quickly caught it.

"Whoops, that was close." Fluttershy glared at her.

She carefully placed the vase back down and sat next to Fluttershy.

She put down her knitting supplies and gave her attention to Rainbow.

"I was wondering, if you would like to have a sleep over tonight, just the two of us."

She pumped her fist in the air. "That would be _**awesome**_!"

The yellow winged- pegasus shrugged. "So do you want to have a tea party? Or paint each other's nails?"

Rainbow thought for a moment.

"I challenge you to Truth or Dare!" The pointed her finger towards Fluttershy.

She looked around the room. "Um, ok. I guess." She wasn't extremely excited about that idea, but she did it for Dashie.

"Ok, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Rainbow asked.

"Um. Truth."

"Afraid to do a dare? Fine! Do you think I'm the best Pegasus in aaall of Dawntopia?"

"Uh. Yes." Fluttershy smiled.

"Ok, your turn to ask!"

"Um, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok... I dare you to ki-"

She was interrupted by a slam of her door. It broke off its hinges and fell with a crash.

"Oops, sorry." Pinkie Pie entered. Her hair was still straight.

"Ugh! What is it this time?" Rainbow was annoyed. No-one interrupts her time with Fluttershy!

"They-they…" Pinkie was out of breath like she had run over super quick.

"Out with it!"

"They're going to take Twilight off life support!"

They both gasped. Rainbow had a horrible feeling in her stomach. This was _**bad**_.

"R-right now?" Fluttershy's little fragile heart could barely handle this news.

"Yes. NOW!" Pinkie Pie panicked.

"But why?! Isn't Rarity paying the bill?" Rainbow was confused.

"No. She lost the designer competition and didn't get the money she needed." Pinkie Pie was dead serious for about the first time in her life. If Twilight died, that would mean one less person to make smile. Then Pinkie might lose _her_ _own _smile forever. She remembered all the times she had spent making Twilight laugh.

"_Pinkie, you are so random!"_

"_Teehee!"_

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"_I'm glad I have someone like you to cheer me up!"_

"_Whenever I'm down, you turn my frown upside down!"_

"But then I will give them all that I got!" Rainbow Dash choked.

"No, Dash! Even if we give all the extra money we have, it won't be enough. And we can't give everything, or we'd die too, and we still need savings for our careers!" Pinkie was furious. She didn't want to lose a friend.

Dash shook her head in frustration. "No. No. Not now. Not here! Oh, God, why!?"

Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears and she cried silently.

"Well, **WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!**" Rainbow screamed. She just couldn't let Twilight die. She just couldn't.

**At the Hospital-Room 208**

Ditzy sat on the floor sobbing next to Twilight.

"How can I live with myself? _**HOW?!**_ I won't be able to!" she yelled at the nurse.

Nurse Redheart looked sad, too.

"I'm sorry, we have to! We can't afford to run this place if we give free medical treatment. I don't want to, but-"

"THEN DON'T!" Ditzy wailed.

She looked back over at Twilight, sleeping peacefully.

"I-I'm sorry, Twilight! I really am!" She hiccupped.

Rarity sobbed quietly in the corner. She blamed herself for everything. She lost the contest, now she's going to lose Twilight. She's paying the price.

Rarity dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She tried her best to not cry, but it wasn't any use.

"We're here! We came as fast as we could!" Rainbow Dash stood hovering above the ground in the doorway.

Close behind were Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Did they do it yet? Are we too late?" Rainbow stared hopefully at Nurse Redheart.

She shook her head.

"No, but we need to soon. I will give you all ten minutes, then… I'm sorry."

Applejack ran though the hall and entered the room.

"Oh, why? Why God?"

So they all said their goodbyes. Spike's was extra-long.

"Whe-when she's… gone, where do I go?" Spike looked up at Fluttershy.

She stood there for a moment then answered, "I'll take care of you."

Spike smiled.

"Okay." Was all he said.

Finally, it was time.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"NO!" Ditzy clung to Twilight.

Two doctors pulled her away. She resisted.

"NO. Wait! Twilight!"

They pulled her back.

"Wait."

"Huh?" They all looked at Twilight, who was awake.

"Bring.. h-her here."

The doctors let Ditzy go and she flung forward.

"Ditzy…"

"Yes?"

I… forgive..y-you..."

Ditzy's tears started flowing again.

"Th-that's all. I'm ready."

"Ok." Nurse Redheart walked over to the machine. She pulled the plugs, turned off switches, and shut it down.

Everybody was crying their eyes out.

_When you were young_

_And your heart was an open book_

_You used to say live and let live_

Twilight remembered all the times she spent with her friends, and how she wish she could've stayed longer.

_But if this ever changin' world_

_In which we live in_

_Makes you give in and cry_

Twilight opened her eyes. "Is that light for me?"

_Say live and let die_

_Live and let die_

_Live and let die_

"Yes Twilight. Go to it." Ditzy Doo had accepted this fate. She had finally gotten some closure.

Twilight suddenly felt alright. She stood up, and looked back at the bed. Her body was still there.

At that moment, Fluttershy swore she saw Twilight get up from her bed, a smile on her face. Fluttershy smiled too.

Twilight looked back up at the light. It felt warm, and she wanted this feeling to last forever.

"She... she's gone…" Ditzy took her head up from Twilight's chest. Everybody's eyes were filled with dismay.

She started walking up to the blinding light. There was a blurred figure at the end of the light.

A booming voice called to her,

"Twilight Sparkle…"

"Yes! That's me! I'm coming!"

"No. Now is not your time."

"But please, I want to stay like this forever!"

"Now is not your time. You still have things to accomplish."

"Oh… okay. But when can I come back?"

"When the time is right."

"Alright."

Twilight turned back to her bed, and lay down where her body was.

She sat up and gasped loudly as she breathed air once again. Everyone stopped crying and stared over at Twilight.

Their faces were filled with awe, and surprise.

_**Poof.**_

Pinkie Pie's hair popped back up almost instantly.

Twilight, out of nowhere, started laughing.

Everybody else started laughing, and wiped their tears away.

They gathered around the bed and toppled onto Twilight, making sure they didn't touch her head and cause her pain.

Now they were all crying, but they were tears of joy.

"Darn, it." Twilight felt the large scar on her forehead.

"Now I'll have this here forever!" she said in a sad, but happy tone.

"Sorry!" Ditzy shrugged.

**The Next Day**

Twilight had checked out of the hospital earlier this morning, and was lying in bed. She had to rest for a few days.

"So, Twilight, instead of a funeral, what're we gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"Hmmm…" Twilight thought for a minute.

"**A PARTY!**" Pinkie Pie came in almost as if it were on cue.

"That's a wonderful idea, Pinkie!" Twilight said weakly.

"Yeah, a party, a celebration of Twilight's life!" Applejack suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Twilight laughed.

**Author Note: **

**Sorry the chapter was kinda short… I hope you like the fate I chose for Twilight!**

**It took a lot of thought. I _was_ going to make her die, but I just couldn't since she's one of my fave characters. Anyways, I haven't been putting very much of Applejack into my stories! So in the next chapter, I will do a big piece about her!**

**Please R&R and let me know how I'm doing! I love suggestions!**

**~EmeraldFire~**

.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth About Applejack

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 5**

It was another working day on Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ugh!" Applejack heaved a sack of apples onto a large cart. This was the time of year they picked all the apples: Applepluck season. The time they had to pluck all the apples off the trees. It's mighty hard work, you must know.

Applejack lifted sacks and sacks of the picked apples into the cart. She didn't notice, but Big Macintosh came up right behind her.

He lifted a sack and threw it into the cart, frightening Applejack.

'Ah! Macintosh! What are ya'll doin sneakin up on me like that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, do Ah scare you?" he asked in his deep, slow tone of his.

"Uh, no. Nothin scares 'ol Applejack!"

"Eeyup…" the sarcasm was obvious.

"Really! I ain't no fraidy cat! Ah'm prob'ly stronger, and faster than you!"

"Prove it!"

"Fah'n. How 'bout ah race, from here to Vintage."

"Sounds good tah me."

"Well then let's go now!"

Applejack ran off.

"Wut? No fair!"

Big Mac ran, trying to catch up to Applejack.

She glanced back at him, and sped up.

"Ya'll can't catch me!"

Mac glared. He ran as fast as his legs could, and soon overtook Applejack. He glanced at her and smiled.

She growled at him.

_No, no, no! I can beat him! _She thought.

Applejack was so focused on Big Macintosh she didn't notice a large piece of wood sticking up from the ground.

Before she knew it, she tripped.

"Ahhh!"

The fall knocked the wind out of her, and her sprinting didn't made it even worse.

"Big Mac!" she yelped. She tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Huh?" Macintosh turned around to see Applejack on the ground, trying to get up.

"Jacky!"

He ran over to help her up.

"Oh no…."

"Oh, Ah'm fah'n! Juss help me up!"

With some effort, he managed to lift her to her feet.

"Ah! Careful ,there!"

The side of her orange plaid shirt was looking wet, and dark, like it was seeping with blood.

Big Mac lifted up her shirt and inspected.

"What's going on, Macintosh?" she said after a few moments of him staring at her side.

"Ya'll are bleeding, and it's comin out fast." He pointed to the gash in her side.

"Well I'll be darned! I reckon we should go to the hospital!"

"Eeyup."

**Meanwhile, at Sugarcube Corner**

"Come on guys, this has to be just right!" Pinkie Pie was busy getting ready for Twilight's Celebration of Life party.

"Daisy, she likes bluebells! Put bluebells everywhere!"

"No Pastry Tart, I need a _four_ layer cake, not three!"

"Good work Butterscotch! Keep those treats comin!"

"Pinkie, why don't you take a break, after all, we don't have much to do and the party isn't until next Saturday!" Mrs. Cake suggested.

'No! This has to be the most super fantastic epically awesome party ever!"

"Oh, ok…" Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes. Pinkie was being really obsessive. She had been preparing for the party all day, today and yesterday.

But she decided to just let Pinkie Pie be Pinkie Pie. I mean, at least she was sleeping at night.

"Waddid the nurse say, Applejack?"

'She said I'll be fahn. I just need you to give up sum blood since I lost so much. That alright?"

"Darn tootin! I'd do anything to keep you alive, Jacky!"

The nurse walked into the room.

"Okay, Macintosh, we're ready!"

"Okay, Ah'm comin."

"But first, we need to know, what is your blood type?"

"Ah 'ave no ah'dea."

"Well let's go check that out, shall we?"

The nurse ushered Big M. into one of the hospital rooms.

**Later**

"Granny, when's Applejack gonna get home?" Applebloom paced around the room. (RHYME!)

"Why, don't you be patient, little grasshoppah!"

"But Ah ca-a-an't!" She whined.

"Shut yer yapper and go sit down!"

'Ugh! This is not fair! Ah was gonna hang out with the crusaders today! We had plans!"

"Well why dontcha shove a-"

"We're back Granny!" Applejack walked into the room with Big Macintosh at her side. She had a serious look on her face.

"And we need to talk." She glared at the old woman.

"Yay, ya'll are home!" Applebloom jumped up on Applejack.

She pushed her off.

"Sorry, Applebloom , but Applejack needs to talk with the grown-ups!" She referred to herself in the third person.

"Ah, but Ah'm a big girl now!"

"Applebloom…" Applejack gave her _the look._

"Fah'n!"

Applebloom pouted and stomped off to her bedroom.

"Now, what y'all need to talk about?" Granny rocked in her chair.

"Is Big Macintosh mah brother?"

Granny Smith opened her eyes in surprise and stopped rocking in her chair.

"What?"

"Ah said, is Big Mac mah brother?"

"Uhh…"

"The nurse said we ain't kin. Not bah blood!"

"Well, you see…" Granny Smith sighed.

Both of them were glaring at her.

"….." Granny Smith looked at the two of them, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Granny! Tell us!" Big Macintosh demanded.

"Oh, alright!" Granny Smith was cornered.

"Yer adopted."

"Who?" Applejack hope it wasn't her, she'd hate if all her life she hadn't know her her real family was.

"Big Macintosh, he wus adopted."

Big Mac's eyes grew wide in horror.

He ran out of the room.

"Big Mac! Come back!"

Applejack tried to run after him, but she just couldn't catch up.

"Oh, Mac, please, come home."

She walked back inside.

"Granny, ya got some explaining to do!"

"Ok, come sit yer bottom over here so Ah can tell you the story…"

Applejack sat with a plop next to ol' Granny on the floor. She felt like a little kid.

"Well I'm gonna make it short n' sweet, hunny!"

"Ah don't care, juss tell me!"

"Alright, alright! So, your mother nevah wanted to have her own children. She wanted to adopt. So she did. And frankly, my dear, you were an accident!"

"Applejack's eyes teared up.

"A- an accident?"

"No, no, my little Jacky. Don't cry. You were an accident because she didn't _mean_ to have ya. But that doesn't mean she didn't want ya. Trust me, she wouldn't let go of you for one second! Before she died, she told me that you the best accident she ever made."

There was a long silence.

"Ok…. Thanks, Granny, for clearing that up."

Days went by. No sign of Macintosh was found. It was time for Twilight's party, and they had to throw it without him.

Twilight had been healing in bed for a couple weeks now, and she was ready to walk once again.

"Oh Twilight, you look _beautiful_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Twilight twirled around in her beautiful midnight blue party outfit. It was a gorgeous Maxi dress, covered with stars, and sparkles, complete with a pair of sparkly blue stilettos and a silver heart locket. She had her hair pinned up in a beautiful up-do, with a small silver stall clipped to the side of her head.

"I guess I am kind of pretty…" she smiled and looked in the mirror.

"What?! Don't be so modest! Pretty doesn't even cover it!"

Twilight laughed. She was so happy to be able to live, to be able to celebrate with her friends once again.

"Come on, let's go downstairs!" Rainbow grabbed her by the arm.

"Your guests are waiting!"

"Ok, ok! But easy on the arms!"

Twilight was still sort of wobbly, but she was able to manage.

Rainbow Dash carefully guided her down the steps.

"One… step… at… a… time…!" Rainbow Dash was overly cautious.

"Rainbow! I'm not blind!" Twilight stated, laughing.

"Oh, look, there she is!" Applejack pointed to Twilight carefully being guided down the steps.

"My, my, Twilight, you look simply _darling!_!" Rarity squished Twilight's face, making it look like the signature Dashie face.

She received many complements on her dress, and many people were telling her how lucky she is to be alive, blah blah blah, all that.

"Well, let's start this **PARTY!**" Twilight screamed.

**A/N:**

**Sorry! I had to cut it short since I wanted to make the next part of the story**

**SUPER JUICY AND EXCITING, so I wanted it**

**To have a chapter all its own! Swee! I can't wait!**

**The next chapter, I promise you, will make up for how short and not-as-exciting**

**This chapter was! Please R&R, and check out my other fanfics!**

**Until next time, **

**~EmeraldFire~**


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 6**

It was a crazy night! Everybody was dancing, having fun! The night was perfect for everyone!

Well, almost everyone.

Rainbow Dash walked upstairs. That was where Fluttershy was hiding.

"Fluttershy, where are you?" she held her breath and listened for her tiny voice.

"Oh!" Fluttershy wasn't expecting anybody to come upstairs. She had been hiding away in Pinkie's room for over an hour. The party was too much.

"I'm in here." She tried to make her voice as loud as possible, but it still came out soft.

But Rainbow heard her. She went into Pinkie's Room to find her sitting on the bed with a book.

She looked over at Rainbow Dash, in her party outfit, which consisted of a black and rainbow halter top, and a black mini-skirt.

"How long have you been up here?" Rainbow sat down next to Fluttershy.

"A while…"

"That's right, you don't like big parties."

"No."

"Well good thing you didn't come down there, I think somebody spiked the punch. Good thing I didn't have any."

'Well that's not good." Fluttershy said as she flipped the page of her book.

"Yeah… Okay, I had one glass!"

"Haha, Rainbow!" she scolded playfully.

"I just _had_ to try it!" she lied down on her back, looking up at Fluttershy.

"So all this time you've been reading?"

"Yeah, it's great. Charles Dickens." She closed the book and held it up to her her heart.

Rainbow could see the cover now. It said "Oliver Twist" on the front in big printed letters.

"Truly a good read!" Fluttershy got up from the bed and placed the book back on one of Pinkie's shelves.

"Just make sure you don't turn into an egghead!"

They both laughed.

Rainbow sat up again. "I'm just kidding… reading is fun."

"It is indeed." Fluttershy sat back down on the bed.

They both sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other.

Rainbow broke the silence and made a face.

"Blehhh!"

Fluttershy laughed.

"So…" they just sat there.

"Fluttershy…"

"Yeah…"

"I think I love you…"

"I love you too!"

"No, not like that, not like friends love. I think I like you more than that."

Fluttershy sat for a moment, staring into space, processing what Rainbow Dash had just said.

She looked over at Rainbow.

Dash was so hopeful that she would like her back. If not, their friendship may be tainted.

"D-do you… like me too?"

Fluttershy shook her head.

Rainbow's eyes filled with tears. She knew this was happen. She would have never been brave enough to tell her that if she had not drank a glass of that punch.

"I-I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy's eyes also filled with tears.

Rainbow started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…" she turned so Fluttershy couldn't see her face.

"Rainbow…" She reached her hand out to her.

Rainbow Dash got up from the bed and left the room.

She didn't say a word.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow!" she yelled like a normal person.

She put her head in her hands and started crying.

_Oh, what have I done? _She asked herself. _What have I done?_

_No! No! _Rainbow thought. _I made a fool of myself! She'll never want to speak to me again! I gotta get outta here!_ She pushed through the crowd of half-drunken party goers.

"Excuse me! Sorry!"

"Hey, Dash, where ya goin?" Applejack asked, trying to keep her balance.

Rainbow ignored her and pursued the door.

Once she was out of the shop, she took flight and headed toward her apartment.

Tears ran down her face and flew off into the air.

While she was flying, she had some time to think.

_I'll never be able to face her again! I'm so embarrassed! Oh, whoever spiked that punch is gonna get it!_

Finally, she arrived at her home.

She went inside and slammed the door shut. She felt miserable.

She stepped lightly into house. She was very light on her feet since she could fly.

She walked into her bathroom and slammed the door shut. She stood over the sink crying for a while.

_No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm such an idiot!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mirror cupboard. She stood up and opened it.

Inside was all her floss, toothpaste, acne cream, all the bathroom toiletries, and her medications.

She locked the bathroom door. No one was going to interrupt this… She was about to do something incredibly stupid.

She angrily grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and basically tore the lid open. It was almost empty, but there were still almost ten inside. She poured them all into her hand, with the other she grabbed one of the disposable cups on the counter and filled it up in the sink. A tear traveled down her face and down her chin, and dropped into her hand, starting to dissolve one of the tablets. She lifted her hand, taking the pills up to her mouth. And just when she was gonna…

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

"Ahh!" She was startled by the knocking on her door and flung the pills all over her bathroom tile.

"Crap…"

She looked down to see her top soaked by the water that was in the little Dixie cup.

"Why…?"

She put down the cup and unlocked the bathroom door, then opened it. Rainbow stormed over to the front door. She opened it impatiently.

"What do you…!" she stopped herself.

Standing right in front of her was a _very _handsome Pegasus, he looked about 19.

"…want."

He had shaggy jet black hair, spiked up in the back, which made it look like a crown. (Picture like an emo boy hairstyle)

The tips of his hair were a shocking neon green. His large feathered wings were black to match his hair, and had red tips.

He was perfect for Rainbow Dash, since she was like, sorta emo.

"Hi, I'm your new neigh…" He felt the same for Rainbow Dash. He was head over heels for her. He was kind of nervous now.

"bor..." They both stood there for a bit. It was very awkward.

"Um… why don't you come inside? I'm Rainbow Dash by the way…" she guided him into her small apartment.

He stepped through her doorway.

"Cool, I'm Darkened Flame."

Rainbow smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She just wanted to reach over and grab him, then make out on the spot.

"Come sit over here."

They both sat down on her couch. As he walked in front of her, she saw his Mark on the back of his neck. It was a black ball set ablaze.

'_So cool! A black ball of fire! Swee!' _Rainbow thought. She was very giddy at this point.

"So, um you just moved here?" she tried to start up a conversation.

He was busy staring at Rainbow. He snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, just across the hall." He knew she saw him staring at her, and he blushed.

Rainbow and Flame just sat there for a while.

"This… is… very awkward." Rainbow pointed out the obvious.

"… you're very… pretty." Flame instantly regretted this action.

Rainbow smiled.

She bent forward.

_Is this really going to happen? _He thought.

She planted a kiss onto his lips.

He thought her lips were very soft, and warm. (I suck at writing this stuff since I've never actually kissed anyone. FORGIVE ME! )

The kiss lasted for almost two minutes.

He ran his hands through her rainbow-black hair, and she did the same.

Eventually she leaned back, ending the kiss. They both were blushing insanely.

"I… um, I'm sorry. I'm very… impulsive." She looked down to the ground, embarrassed.

He leaned over to her and pulled her chin up to his. He kissed her on the lips, just a short 10-second kiss.

"It's okay." He whispered softly into her ear.

His breath smelled like peppermint. Rainbow Dash loved peppermint.

(Ahem, the importance of brushing your teeth! Never know when u r gonna make out with somebody LOL)

Rainbow Dash was in shock, her eyes grew wide, and she stared into space, and smiled.

He smiled and got up from the couch, then headed to the door. He looked back at Rainbow one last time.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow… Rainbow." And with that, he left her apartment.

"Huh, hahaha!" She was in love.

After getting into pajamas, she went into her bedroom and belly-flopped onto it.

"Ahh, he's so dreamy!" She sighed into her pillow.

After day-dreaming a bit, she pulled out a chest from under her bed. Inside the locked chest remained her diary.

Before unlocking her chest, (LOL sounds weird) she glanced over at the digital clock on her bedside table.

"Twelve thirty-five!" she shouted out loud.

_Okay, _she thought. _Maybe I should write in my diary tomorrow. I need some sleep._

She tucked her special chest back under the bed.

That night, she slept peacefully, unaware of the pain that had befallen Fluttershy.

Fluttershy cried herself to sleep. She thought she would never see her beloved Rainbow Dash again.

_I don't deserve to see her. All I caused her was pain, and hurt. That should have been me hurting… Oh, I've done a terrible thing._

**Author Note: **

**So how was it? Juicy? Exciting? I hope so.**

**It wasn't a very long chapter like I promised, but it was good.**

**Darkened Flame, the OC, is credited to BRONY RAINBOW DASH, who came up with him and helped**

**Suggest some ideas. Thank you! 3 **

**Oh, and now you know Rainbow Dash is bi! Yep... She's my fave! More twists to come! Stay tuned!**

**Please R&R and check out my other fanfics! Thanks!**

**~EmeraldFire~**


	7. Chapter 7: To the Woods

**My Little Human: Back to Reality- Chapter 7**

Rainbow Dash woke up feeling very happy inside. She may have lost a friend, but instead she gained a boyfriend. (This is a few weeks later)

Today was the day of the Appleseed Fair. Everybody was gathering at Sweet Apple Acres to participate in games, activities, and there was going to be lots of stands selling merchandise, along with plenty of apple products to buy.

Rainbow quickly got dressed. She wore a simple hipster outfit, complete with nerd frames.

Then she headed off to the farm to join in the festivities.

**Back at Rarity's Place**

"I'm not sure if I want to go, Sweetie Belle."

"But why-y-y-y?" Sweetie Belle whined.

"It's dirty on the farm! It's uncouth to take part in those… activities…"

"Uncouth, uncouth, uncouth! Why don't you take uncouth and shove it up your-"

**Ding-dong.**

"You stay right here! I will be right back." Rarity pretended she didn't hear what she said.

Rarity opened the door to see Twilight's cheerful face.

"Hey, Rarity! Are you coming to the Appleseed Fair? "

'Well, I… uh…" she said through a worried, gritted smile.

Her eyes darted side to side.

"She sure is!" The young Sweetie Belle's voice cracked at 'sure,' making them both flinch at the screechy noise.

"I… guess I am! See you there!"

"But I was wond-"

Rarity shut the door and glared down at Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, Rarity…" Twilight was going to ask if she wanted to go together but she guessed she had other things on her mind.

"Sweetie Belle! You mustn't go about making decisions for others! Worry about your own!"

Rarity started walking off to get ready.

"Well at least you're going now! Yay!"

Rarity sighed; there was no getting through that thick skull of hers.

**Later, at the Fair**

"Well I'll be! These apple pies are flying off the shelves!" Applejack was almost out of stock. Everybody was buying her out.

"Look out, coming through!" Rainbow Dash sped through the crowd.

"Rainbow! What are you doing! You're going to scare away customers! No need to cause a ruckus-"

"Frackus!" Pinkie Pie hopped over to the apple pie stand.

"Whatever. Frackus."

"Sorry! Just chill a little bit! I'm not going to-"

Rainbow was distracted by the boy she met last night, Darkened Flame, flying over to her.

"Haaah!" she breathed silently. She landed on the ground.

"Rainbow! Snap OUT of it! Pinkie Pie went up to Rainbow's face and yelled.

"Oh, sorry…" Rainbow blushed.

Flame landed on the ground beside Rainbow Dash. He folded his wings and put his arm around her.

She looked up at Darkened Flame and smiled.

"Well _who is this?_" Twilight walked over to the couple, smiling.

"Um, you see, this is Darkened Flame."

"Rainbow has a _boyfriend! _Rainbow has a _boyfriend!_" Pinkie taunted.

"_Pinkie!_"

Rainbow was embarrassed.

"Stop it!"

"And I bet it was love at first sight!" Pinkie looked over at Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity, whom had just arrived with Sweetie Belle. She was desperately trying to balance on her heels in the dirt and keep herself free from any muck.

"We should throw a party in their honor!"

They all looked at each other, and then nodded their heads.

"Guys it's not like th-"

"Sure. Sounds fun." Flame held Rainbow tight.

"Aww!" All her friends said together.

Rainbow gave them the death glare.

"_**One more word and I will personally invite Jason and Freddy to have a sleepover at your house!"**_

"Ah!" They kept their mouths shut in fear.

**Later at the Fair**

Fluttershy peeked out from behind a tree. She had come to the fair, but she was too embarrassed to come out, in case Rainbow Dash was there.

"I'll be right back."

"You gotta go when you gotta go!" Rainbow Dash laughed as Flame walked off to the restrooms.

Fluttershy looked to see if Rainbow was there. She was talking with Pinkie and Twilight. She slowly came out from hiding, head down and hands behind her back.

"And that's when I said, 'Oatmeal, are you CRAZY?'"

Rainbow Dash fell on the dusty ground laughing.

Twilight scratched her head. "I don't get it."

Fluttershy gasped deeply, and then exhaled.

"Um, Rainbow… I need to talk to you."

Rainbow was taken by surprise.

"Ahh! Oh. Flutter… shy."

She stumbled a bit but managed to get up and find her balance.

"Uh... yes?" she blushed. She was embarrassed by what had happened.

"I, uh… need to talk."

"Um, ok."

Pinkie Pie continued to say wacky things to Twilight.

Fluttershy guided Dash over to an apple tree a little ways away.

As they got to the tree, she tripped on one of the roots.

"Ah!"

"Fluttershy! You okay?"

Fluttershy sat up with one arm and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Uh.. yeah."

She stood up and looked at the tree.

"I'd like to be a tree. So peaceful."

"Uh. Yeah."

Fluttershy turned to face Rainbow Dash.

"Now.. I wanted to tell you…"

She covered her face in embarrassment.

"I.. lied."

Rainbow was puzzled. "About what?"

"Liking you. I... actually do love you. I was just too ashamed to admit it."

Dash was horrified. What was she going to tell her?

"So now, we can be together." Fluttershy grinned.

"Uh.. Fluttershy. There's something I need to tell you."

"Wha-?"

"I'm back!"

Darkened Flame came over to Rainbow.

'_Oh no!'_ Rainbow thought. Her face burned red.

"Who…?" Fluttershy had never seen this face before.

"Hey, babe, why you over here?"

He planted a kiss on her head.

Fluttershy's face turned pale. All that happiness, for nothing. All that hope. Nothing at all.

Her eyes swelled with tears.

"Flu- Fluttershy!" Rainbow reached out at her.

"NO!" She turned and ran away though the orchard, out of sight. She felt lonely. Maybe Rainbow lied to me, she thought. Maybe she wanted me to make a fool of myself. She stopped at a bridge and looked into the water at her reflection.

"Why? Oh, I wish it could be how it used to. Maybe I shouldn't be here. I'll stay away, in my cottage, where I can't be a nuisance to anybody." She stared at her reflection and bit her lip.

She started to sob and ran back to her home.

"Who was that? And what's her problem?" Rainbow looked up at Flame with tears in her eyes. She buried her face into his neck and began crying.

"Whoa, whoa, Dash! What's the matter? Did you get in a fight?"

"I… she… Fluttershy." Rainbow sniffled and ran after Fluttershy. She knew she'd be at her cottage.

"Dash?" It made Flame upset to see his Dashie so sad.

"Where am I?" Rainbow pushed branches out of her way to try and see where she was going.

"Ah!" Rainbow Dash tripped on something sticking up out of the ground. After recovering, she tried to see what it was.

"A handle…" sticking up out of the ground was a nicely carved handle, made out of antler and silver. She sat on her knees and tried to take it out of the ground.

"Hnnng!" she grunted. It was stuck in there real good.

_Maybe it's a knife. Maybe I can use it to cut through here. _She thought.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and yanked once more.

"Oof!" She flung backwards onto the mossy floor.

_Ching_

She heard the knife land somewhere, but she couldn't see it right away, because it was so dark.

She felt around with her hand. She touched the tip of the knife, and her hand retreated in pain. She felt a cool stream of blood run down her finger and sucked on it, while reaching out for the knife once again.

She felt the smooth handle and picked it up.

"Yes! Now I can get out of here!" Rainbow Dash stood up and began cutting through the vines with a little difficulty.

"Wait… I know this place... this is the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow panicked. She knew that once you were in the Everfree Forest, there was slim chance of coming back out. There are strange creatures in the forest, evil, bloody creatures.

Rainbow Dash tried to fly upwards but couldn't because the vines had formed a roof and sealed her in the forest.

"No. No. NO NO NO!" She screamed. A few crows flew away, and she started crying.

Mmph! Rainbow cut furiously though the vines until she was in a large opening in the forest.

She looked up at the sky, and through the vines she saw it looked about two in the afternoon. She had to get out of there before nightfall, because she had no light source to carry and a very small weapon. She flew up to the vines coving the sky and tried to cut her way through them. She managed to tear a few vines and stuck her arm through, but the vines regenerated, trapping her arm in the tangled mess.

"What? This is unfair!" She began sobbing. Her feet were only about 6 ft. above the ground, where the creatures could grab her legs.

"Where is Rainbow Dash? She's been gone for hours." Twilight and her friends were in a group, and the fair was over now.

"I want her to come back." Darkened Flame tried to keep his eyes clear of any wetness. He didn't want to cry.

"And who was that girl she ran after?"

"Silly, that was Fluttershy. But I dunno why they were crying. I wish I could've made them happy."

Pinkie looked down at the ground.

"I'll go check Fluttershy's cottage and see if I can find Flutter, and you guys go look for Rainbow in the woodsy areas, since she was last seen around there." Twilight instructed Flame and Pinkie.

"Okay." Darkened Flame was really worried about what they may find...

**A/N**

**FINALLY! It's done! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry I made you wait so long! I had writers block, but now I have the next three chapters in my head and ready to go. Stay tuned, and PLEASE, R&R.**

**~EmeraldFire~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Flame Has Many Secrets

**My Little Human: Back to Reality – Chapter 8**

Rainbow Dash desperately tried to pry her arm from the tight grasp of the vines, but her effort was no use. She had done her best, and she had to accept her fate.

She had been hanging there for a while, lightly flapping her wings to keep her arm from becoming sore.

"One more time." She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She slowly raised her knife up to the slimy plants encasing her limb and began to saw furiously. A few times the vines broke, but just to be re-connected again.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Rainbow Dash grasped the plants with her other hand and pulled her feet up to the vines. She counted, "3, 2… 1." Rainbow pressed her feet firmly against the artificial roof in an attempt to pry her arm out.

"Ahh!" She cried out in pain. Finally she gave up and let go. She lay hanging there, limp. It felt almost as if the vines had _tightened _around her arm.

Rainbow flailed her only free arm in desperation only to drop the knife.

"NO!" She lurched out, only to be pulled back by the death grip of the vines.

Her one possible way of surviving was gone.

She looked up to the sky, and what she saw scared her more than anything else ever had. It was sunset. The monsters would be coming out soon

**Meanwhile**

"Here we are. The Everfree forest." Darkened Flame and Pinkie Pie gazed up at the menacing entrance to the forest.

"Whoa.. maybe we can go say hi to Zecora! Wheee!" Pinkie Pie sprinted forward, and Flame grabbed on to the back of her shirt.

"Glugh!" Pinkie fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of her.

"Do you have to be excited over everything?" He shook his head.

Pinkie Pie looked up at him and coughed. "I.. *cough*..have *cough cough sputter gasp* but *cough wheeze belch*" She sighed in frustration.

"YES. YES I DO." She glared at him.

"… Well, how do we even know for sure she went in there?"

"OOOOH LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Pinkie bent over and grabbed a piece of blue fabric and shoved it in Dark Flame's face.

"PINKIE! Not so close!" He backed away from her.

"Whoopsies! But look at this! Isn't it from Rainbow Dash's Shorts?!"

"Give me that." Flame snatched it out of her hands and inspected the blue material. His eyes grew wide. "Yes! This is! We have to find her!" He rushed into the dense forest.

"HEYY! Wait for meeeeee!" Pinkie Pie whined as she bounced along.

Both of them cantered into the woods, the darkness swallowing them whole.

**Later**

"Hey did you bring any matches? It's dark and scary and unhappy and not-joyful and cold and breezy and damp and-"

"PINKIE. I GET IT."

Pinkie giggled.

"But did you bring any?"

"No." He looked forward, trying not to pay attention to the pink haired nuisance beside him.

"UGGGH!" She slumped over.

Darkened Flame glanced over to her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How do you manage to walk like that?!"

Pinkie's face in her legs muffled her voice.

"Hots in otsch uff prachtish."

"Mmm.. riiiight…"

Pinkie flung herself back up to a normal, but pouty walking position.

"So.. how are we going to see? The sun is setting soon."

Dark Flame thought for a moment.

He stopped abruptly and Pinkie rammed into him.

"Whoops..."

"Okay... so what I'm about to do... don't freak out, okay?

"Um, sure?"

He stood firmly on the ground and looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and breathed in complete silence.

Pinkie Pie stood still out of confusion. She didn't want to interrupt his concentration for whatever he was doing.

Slowly his wings started to glow with a bright and beautiful magic.

"Whaaaa…." Pinkie's jaw hung in amazement.

Darkened Flame opened his eyes again.

His wings lit up a radius of about 15 feet.

"How did you do that?"

They continued walking and Flame sighed.

"A long time ago, I used to be an alicorn-"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

He shushed her.

"So.. I had very powerful magic…" He looked at the ground sadly.

"But.. I misused it and my horn was severed. I learned to channel magic into my wings. So that's why they glow and stuff…"

Pinkie took a few minutes to process this.

"So… can you do other things with your wings?"

"Yeah. Lots."

"Can you show me?"

"No. It's a secret. I'm not even supposed to know how. Wing magic is an ancient practice. The few that know how are forbidden to do it."

"But you're doing it."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you can't tell ANYBODY, not even your friends, although Rainbow Dash is an exception. I will tell her eventually."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"I'm serious. If anybody finds out, something VERY bad will happen to me."

"Like what?"

"Well they could execute me."

"AH! MY LIPS ARE SEALED."

"Good."

**At Fluttershy's Cottage**

"Fluttershy! Flu-ter-shyy are you in there?" Twilight Sparkle peered into Fluttershy's cottage through the peep hole. Everything was distorted.

"UGH! I forgot these are one way things!"

She knocked on the door again.

"Fluttershy! I KNOW you're in there! Please come and answer the door!" She banged on the wooden door so hard she thought it would collapse.

"Unless you open this door in the next ten seconds, I will have to perform a forced entry!"

Twilight slowly counted to ten under her breath. She could hear someone inside knock something over.

"Oh no.. m-my vase…" She heard a tiny voice say.

"TEN! I'M COMING IN!" She rammed her whole body against the door and it snapped immediately in two and Twilight fell to the floor.

"..eeep!" Fluttershy squealed.

After clambering out of the dust and rubble of what used to be Fluttershy's cottage door, she looked up at her, who was desperately trying to run upstairs.

"There's no escape up there! You're going to be cornered!" Twilight warned.

Fluttershy didn't stop. I the back her mind she knew she still can't outrun Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight stomped up the stairs, hearing Shy yelp.

"We both know you're going to have to talk! Just give in and make it easy on me!"

At this point Twilight could see Fluttershy daintily skipping up the steps. She smiled evilly.

"Gotcha!" Twilight grabbed hold of Fluttershy in her room.

"Eeep!" She hid her face.

"Fluttershy, what is this all about?"

She sniffled and stuffed her face in the blankets on her bed.

"Did you and Dash get in a fight? What happened? Tell me."

She slowly uncovered her face and sat back up.

"Okay.. you see, at your party a few weeks ago, Rainbow Dash told me she loved me."

"Aww!"

"Not like that, Twilight. I mean love love."

Twilight's face twisted in astonishment.

"I didn't think… she… thought that way. You know… about girls."

"Yeah. Well I told her I didn't like her back and she got mad and flew away.

"So why are YOU mad or sad?"

"Because today I told her I lied. I really do feel that way about her."

"Whoa. Woo-oo-ooooooh. Whoa."

Fluttershy curled up in a ball as a tear fell down her cheek.

"And… *sniffle* she has a boyfriend."

"Oh… uh, yeah. That's Darkened Flame. He's a real nice guy. Cute, too."

Fluttershy began to sob.

'_Not helping…'_ Twilight thought.

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy."

"Okay." Was all she said.

**Pinkie and Flame**

"Look! It's Zecora!" Pinkie bounced along to Zecora's little hut.

She turned around alertly.

"Wait, don't you have to turn your wing thingies off?!"

Dark Flame shrugged.

"It's just Zecora. I'm sure she does all kinds of illegal magic every day."

They knocked on the door and a beautiful African lady opened the door.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, so nice to see you! Come in, and have a taste of my stew."

"Sure thing!"

The pair sat down at the table as Zecora served them some nice stew with carrots and potatoes in it.

"Pinkie I see you have brought a handsome guest, what is a young man doing in this part of the forest?"

"We are trying to find Rainbow Dash. We think she got lost in the woods."

"Oh dear. Your friend we must get- out of the Everfree forest by sunset."

"Why?" Pinkie began to worry.

"Do you not know of The Everfree Legend? There are creatures that will have her meet her end."

"Oh no!"

"We better get leaving then." Flame set his bowl on the table and started to get up.

Zecora gasped as she noticed his wings.

"To use this magic you must be very gallant, or you must be of the royal talent."

Flame was antsy.

"Well, we better get going!"

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie followed.

"Thanks for the hospitality!"

"Beware of the night! These creatures will surely give you a fright!" Zecora called out to them as they walked back into the evil forest.

"So what was that about being of a royal talent?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"It's nothing." Flame rushed ahead.

**A/N So it's done :P Sorry I procrastinated. I'm going to do a new MLP series soon as well.**

**It's the kind where you have a few options like 'Go help Rarity' or 'See what Pinkie needs' and you'can make choices and stuff. Like 'To help Fluttershy, go to chapter 5. To ignore her go to chapter 8.'**

**Stay tuned! Please R&R and check out my other fanfics! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~ XxEmerald FirexX**


End file.
